


Empty Sympathy

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bug, Hot Springs & Onsen, Sad?, Silence, a bit of violence, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: I watched with a hollowly and dead-like look. It stopped its chirping and whistles to stop and stare up at me with hopeful eyes. Hopeful that I could stop the infection from spreading and corrupting their body. I almost wanted to. Almost.This is my first time writing a Hollow Knight story but even if it is a bit weird or bad, I don't mind. It's all about practicing for me. ~Proxy TK
Kudos: 12





	Empty Sympathy

I stared hollowly at the ceiling of the rocky cave above me, it’s color was sorts of blues, purples, blacks, grays, and whites. Truthfully, I couldn’t say it had a white tone to it since everything in the rocky tunnels was dark, shadowy, and somewhat cold. Even if there was no breeze or ice or snow, it always seemed to make me on edge. Like an edged cliff that I stood by on my way down to the current place, I was resting. 

The soft waves around me were quiet but still echoed off the empty cave walls. Even with darkness and fears outside, they were nonexistent to me. Yet, I still found this spot. A spot to relax for just a moment where there are no creatures, no monsters, and no infection to fight. 

I sank further into the warm water of the hot springs, feeling my energy drift into my systems. It was always a long day, especially ahead. Another infected, another creature to fight that was usually larger than me by times two or three. Though I didn’t mind, actually, I didn’t care at all because they all seemed the same. A mindless, wandering creature that dripped and spread orange goop and mist through the air of mostly unfamiliar places. Places of lush greenery, dark caverns, and other places I didn’t bother to remember now. 

My deep obsidian pools continued to drift at the ceiling, watching the stalactites drip onto the most likely cold floor or on stalagmites that scarred up from the floor and toward their partners that made them grow. It was a fascinating thing, how something could grow without actually being alive which reminded me of myself. Unlike most of my kind, I was small and practically lifeless as they describe, showing no emotions and no interest in anything. That’s how’d it always been for as long as I could remember. 

A small sound echoed off the walls causing me to sit up at attention. It isn’t the click of droplets or the wash of the waves, but instead the call of a lone creature. It sounded as small as its size as I stepped out of the warm pools and into the dark coldness. My gaze was empty as I approached the slightly cowering creature that was full of life. Was it not infected? Had something actually survived?

But as I stepped closer to the smaller creature, it was clear as day against the dark lifeless surroundings. Hot bright infection clouded their eyes, as they stared at me with some form of hope. It seemed to recognize my body was not infected by dripping orange sludge. And with that thought, it leaped at me and circled around my feet, squeaking and chirping with happiness and calling for help. It almost made me want to pick the creature up and keep up. Almost.

I watched with a hollowly and dead-like look. It stopped its chirping and whistles to stop and stare up at me with hopeful eyes. Hopeful that I could stop the infection from spreading and corrupting their body. I almost wanted to. Almost.

Without a moment of hesitation, I raised my rather small pitch-black foot into the air and brought it down on the small creature. Pained squeaks and screeches filled the cave as I could feel the light crunch under my foot. It was almost satisfying. Like a child stepping on some leaves causing them to let out satisfy crunches with every step. Maybe it was a bit sad, I never experienced that but did it matter? Not really, I suppose.

I put the rest of my weight on my one foot and all loud sounds the creature made ceased. The only sound that echoed off the walls was the dripping water and the calming washing waves. They were soft sounds as I tilted my head lightly, re-entering the warm pool and sinking into its calming trance. Maybe just a bit longer before I depart into the dark taverns again. 


End file.
